


Streets of Memories

by Noirucci



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it doesn't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirucci/pseuds/Noirucci
Summary: You said forever, now I drive alone past your street.An angsty one-shot inspired by Olivia Rodrigo's 'Driver's License'.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 13





	Streets of Memories

Jaehyun pulls the seat belt, the clasps snapping together making the only sound in the car. Inhaling deeply, he grips on the steering wheel with his fingers, accelerates the car and there he goes. Past the streets, murals of graffiti on the walls.

_"trust me, it'll be so damn fun, Jae! Let's go", he said, looking at Jaehyun with anticipation of an agreement. "fine, but just this time. And you better save us from trouble", responded jaehyun, a playful smile on his lips. He beams and kisses Jaehyun's lips, bringing him closer by pulling Jaehyun towards him by the waist._

_the mural was beautiful, a car driving past different memories between a couple, so in love. Which ended with the girl driving the guy home. "I just hope you get your driver's licence, so I can my make my mural reality", he said smiling at his work. "soon. It'll happened soon", said jaehyun, pecking his lips._

A green field passed by, a few moments later. So green, filled with sunflowers which eagerly faced the sun.

_"thisㅡ this is too bold. I can't do this", was the idea of getting a tattoo that bad? "come on, Jae. For me?", He said, aiming a pleading look at Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun gave in. Not much long later, they walked hand-in-hand with matching tattoos on their forearms. His had a sunflower tattooed, conveniently facing Jaehyun's tattoo. Which was a sun._

_"You're my sun, Jaehyun. Like a sunflower, I need you, and you'll be the only one I face",_

Oh, only if he hadn't been this wrong. He was gone, Jaehyun mourned. But he was okay. He was with someone better, someone jaehyun felt insecure in front of. 

Everything around him reminded jaehyun of him. The murals, flowers, pavements. Everything. He's not shed a tear, he won't break that easily. Until Jaehyun reached the street he lived in. it pained Jaehyun. He lost it. He broke down.

His speed rose, with the rage of never seeing this place again. His vision blurred with tears, his mind was fogged with thoughts.

And then, came a light. It demanded Jaehyun.

Horns, and all sorts of noises pass through Jaehyun's ears. But all the boy could see was his life flashing by. Every moment spent with his special someone.

A crash.

A crash that shut every lingering thought Jaehyun had in his mind.

He moved towards the end, picturing himself driving with him, with Johnny.

To finally feel the warmth in his arms, to jump in his embrace. And talk about the driver's licence Jaehyun wanted badly.


End file.
